What might have changed?
by Musingsage
Summary: Is the Dragon's Prophesy about Morgana's future absolute? What if Merlin told Morgana about his magic? Would that have changed her destiny? Well, Merlin, being Merlin, makes the attempt. Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know countless others have written similar stories, but my muse refused to let the matter drop. So here's my version of events.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._

* * *

Gaius couldn't be right. After all how could he know what it felt, to think you could turn evil because of something you were born with? Merlin decided that, for all the old physicians wisdom and experience, this time Gaius made a mistake, which that meant the choice fell to him. But what would he do? Help her seek aid from the Druids? No, Uther might believe she'd be kidnapped and kill people in anger. All the same Morgana needed someone to talk to, someone who understood, and as the only one person like that living in Camelot, he had to speak with her. For her sake he had to try.

Knocking light, Merlin stood stock still, uncertain of his next move.

Morgana came to the door dressed in her nightgown.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this." Her eyes were full of uncertainty; it tore his heart to see her like this.

Thankfully she let him into the room.

"I don't need any potion thank you." She replied when he offered the vial.

She looked pleadingly at him, "Merlin, ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare, I was upset."

A few awkward second passed before he said, "I know, I haven't said anything to anyone." True he just lied through his teeth, but he figured she'd excuse him for speaking to the Great Dragon. The sheer look of gratitude in her eyes made him feel a little guilty for lying, it passed as the fear took hold again.

High heels clapped on the ground as she walked away saying, "I'm sorry, it's usually Gwen who has to deal with me when I'm like this."

"I don't mind." He wasn't sure she heard him, but forgot got about it after a few more moments of silence, "Maybe I could help."

On the verge of crying again, "I doubt that." Now Merlin began worrying over his choice again, in the next few moments there would be no turning back. He paused, uncertain.

Gathering his courage, "you'd be surprised." He didn't see Morgana look at him, confusion and hope mixing in her eyes. Once the door closed he took a steadying breath, "I understand…I realize how frightening this must be for you" he quickly changed the last bit, "especially for you."

"Why especially for me?"

"You're the King's Ward; you know his hatred of magic better than anyone."

"That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams, the fire, you think it was magic!"

Now he had to choose his next words very carefully. If he said the wrong thing he could end up on the pyre tomorrow, or being blasted against the wall. Slowly he walked over, softly he replied, "I know it was," before she could yell at him, he hurriedly added, "I won't tell anyone, I'd risk my own neck if I did." Morgana furrowed her brow at him, clearly even more confused than before, "I know, because I have magic too."

She slapped him, "how dare you tease me like that!"

"Morgana," he grabbed her arms, "I'm telling the truth, give me a moment to show you." Though she made no outward sign of agreement appeared, in her eyes he found the answer. Letting go, he motioned to the candles, his eyes flashed gold and the flames floated about the room. In surprise her mouth dropped open, neither said anything as he lowered the flames back onto the wicks. "Do you believe me now?" She nodded, mouth still hanging open.

"Where did you learn that spell?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"From my spell book," he replied, still unwilling to hope it would go as he believed it would.

"You have a spell book? Why are you in Camelot?" It seemed she could collapse in relief at finding someone who understood.

"I'm here because back home I couldn't control my power properly. Mother sent me to Gaius for help."

"How long have you practiced magic?"

"Like you I was born with it." Morgana closed her eyes and took shuddering breath, her muscles loosened and she relaxed more. "Despite what Uther said, magic can and is used for good." He smiled wiry, "you wouldn't believe the number of times I've saved Arthur and Camelot with magic."

At at Morgan laughed, "to think, Uther owes his kingdom and son's life to a sorcerer!"

"There's more I'd like to say, but..."

"I understand. Perhaps we can talk in the forest, away from prying ears?"

Merlin nodded, "good idea. Gaius wants me to gather herbs for him tomorrow afternoon anyway."

Looking like weight had fallen from her shoulders, Morgan smiled, "I'll speak with you tomorrow then."

At the door, she stopped him from leaving immediately, "thank you Merlin. Thank you for trusting me."

Down the hallway, Arthur ducked into an alcove; in a most unprincely manner, he had eavesdropped on the entire conversation. With a sigh he rested his head against the cold stone. He found it's presence strangely comforting, a nice, ordinary aspect of life. Discovering his foster sister and manservant...his best friend, perhaps his only friend... were both sorcerers sent his world spinning. Had Merlin told the truth when he said he saved him and Camelot? The snakes on Valient's shield... The burst of flame when fighting the Afanc... The blue orb in that cave... Had Lancelot really killed that Griffin? How had Cornelius Sigan really been defeated? All these strange inconsistencies appeared when he looked back at the events since Merlin arrived.

Still, there was no guarantee that Merlin wouldn't turn against them. That idea of Merlin purposefully harming him, sicken Arthur, that clumsy, idiotic, puppy-dog-loyal fool couldn't have an evil bone in his body. Nor could Morgan, he'd grown up with her, he knew her better than anyone. They couldn't, could they? Surely his father wasn't so misguided about magic, right? Arthur trudged back to bed, wanting forget everything he had just heard.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it then. Even if you didn't like it please review, authors only grow with the comments of others. Just no flames, they tend to take things way to far.


	2. The Aftermath

A/N: To those who asked me to continue, here you are. I must thank you for sending my muse on a tare, it's driving me batty again.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_, but sure wish I did.

* * *

Ever since he over heard that conversation Arthur remained aloof from both Merlin and Morgana. Everything his father said over the years, what he himself believed, had been thrown into chaos. Over the course of a week he realized he could never tell his father, not only had his belief never been that strong, but the slightest doubt had always lurked in the depths of his mind. Yet how could his father be wrong? His father wasn't a cruel man, Arthur would never believe otherwise. Since his father wasn't cruel, then magic had to be evil. But if magic was evil and Merlin had magic, then that meant Merlin was evil, and if Merlin was evil wouldn't Merlin have killed him years ago? Or let him die during that banquet?

From his desk Arthur looked over at his servant, the clumsy idiot had managed to drop a log for the fire place for the second time that day. He found in near impossible to equate him with an evil sorcerer, unless it was all an act, but then why would a sorcerer accept such degrading tasks? Why would he come to Camelot at all? It could be like Merlin told Morgana, that he needed Gaius' help. Then Gaius must have studied magic, or have practiced it, and both he and his father trusted Gaius. That line of thought always threw another doubt in his father's war against magic.

Just a week ago, he'd considered it his war as well; then that damned conversation threw his twisted his entire world around. It didn't help that when he reviewed the events of the discrepancies from the last year, ones that Merlin having magic explained no less. Which always led him to conclude magic wasn't evil; which meant his father was cruel. But his father wasn't cruel; he knew that, all of Camelot knew that. But all things considered, how could magic be evil? Groaning, Arthur rested his head in his hands. The past week his mind constantly ran through that line of thought, and he had yet to reach a conclusion. He could always ask Merlin, but there was very little chance the boy would tell him the truth.

What did Merlin possessing magic, and being a good person say about their friendship? If Merlin never meant to do evil, then he could trust Arthur and so could Morgana. Of course, considering his father's stance on magic, Merlin might not trust him enough not to turn him in. Which implied Merlin feared how Arthur would react to finding out, that their friendship might not survive the reveal.

"You've had that look for the past week, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, looking up from his work.

"Nothing," Arthur snapped, returning to his pile of paper.

Like always Merlin persisted, "now I'm sure something's bothering you."

"You wouldn't understand." He lied through his teeth, and saw Merlin didn't believe him. Damn, why did he have to know him so well?

"At least you've admitted something's wrong."

"Merlin…"

Holding his hands up in surrender, "right, I'll shut up." With a long suffering sigh, Merlin went back to stacking the wood and lit a small fire. Fall approached slowly this year. As a commoner raised in a small village, Merlin understood how to conserve wood. Some nobles' hearths already blazed, unlike his previous servant Merlin kept the room comfortably warm. It certainly made Arthur's life more pleasant. How could someone so considerate be an evil sorcerer? Stifling the following groan, Arthur forced himself to focus on the paper work.

His chores done, Merlin spoke "Gaius told me to gather more buckbean, alder, comfrey and rosemary, once I finished my chores for you."

"Fine," he kept his tone dismissive, not wanting to let on to his relief. These days he felt unable to trust Merlin as much as before.

"I'll see you at dinner then Sire." Merlin bowed and left.

Once he'd gone, Arthur stared into the fire. In some way he found Merlin's growing formality painful, he deeply missed the playful banter from before. Perhaps he should ask for Merlin to be reassigned. No, he couldn't do that. Then everyone would know something was up, he had to do better at hiding what he knew. If Merlin closed up to him then Arthur would never find out Merlin's intentions, so for the safety of Camelot, Guinevere and his father he had to pretend. Even so it sickened him to have to fake friendship to someone he once considered a friend.

"My life was so much simpler before hand." He sighed, now fully focused on the paper work. With luck it'd give him the distraction he so desperately craved.

As Gaius still didn't know Merlin had gone behind his back, he and Morgana met in the forest when ever possible. On those days they could meet she led her horse around as he gathered herbs for Gaius. More often then not she helped him, primarily she carried his bag, knowing Uther would question dirt stains on her gown. On those trips they discussed magical theory and plans on how to sway Uther. The day after he revealed his power to her, Morgana worked to convince Uther to let the prisoners go, after a few days he acquiesced.

On their first trip Merlin told his hope that Arthur might become a kind king and repeal the laws banning back. The Dragon's words still rang in his mind, so he followed their advice by keeping knowledge of the prophesy from her. Though he trusted her, when she questioned why he kept Uther alive worried him. When he explained that Arthur needed to learn from Uther's example, and he would not believe he was ready for the throne until Uther said so, did sway her. That she had asked caused his concern, not that he showed her his concern.

Today, however, he kept unnaturally silent. The worry must have shown on his face.

"Merlin, what's bugging you?" Morgana spoke kindly, concern written all over her face.

"It's Arthur; he's been incredibly aloof these last two weeks." On days like this, he was thankful for someone his own age to speak freely with. He trusted Gaius like a father, but sometimes he needed someone else to talk to. The previous year he considered speaking with the Dragon, but dismissed the idea. Both creatures of magic they might be, the Dragon wasn't the most conversational, and Merlin still had not forgiven him for what happened during the Questing Beast incident.

She nodded, "I've noticed. He keeps us both at arm's length these days."

"Do you think he over heard us?" He didn't need to mention which conversation he was referring to, she knew.

A sigh, "He might have. But then why hasn't he turned us in?"

"You're the King's Ward. Even if Arthur accused you, Uther'd never believe it. Me, one the other hand…I don't know."

They lapsed into silence. Neither knew what to say. Both worried, but couldn't speak to Arthur without revealing what they were. If Arthur didn't know, then he might turn them in. Though he might know, the risk was just too great.

"Perhaps he over heard, but doesn't know what to do." Morgana suggested as Merlin knelt to gather some more alder. "Merlin, he hasn't turned you in because you're his friend."

He shrugged, "if so, this might just be another bump in the road."

From some reason that made her smile, "then he will overcome it, and accept our magical aid."

"Hopefully, but for the moment we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"Uther?"

"No," Merlin struggled with the latest root, "I can't get this root free." Laughing, Morgana came over with her belt knife. Careful of his fingers, Morgana cut where he instructed. Unfortunately, Merlin was tugging so hard he fell back the moment it snapped. Morgana's peals of laughter did nothing to ease his embarrassment.

"What so funny?" He mock demanded, not bothering to hide his own silly grin.

She smiled at him, "seeing the a warlock struggling with a root."

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, I will be working with the show's episodes. Morgana and Morgause's relationship will be interesting to work with when in comes along. Again, please review, I enjoy reading what people think. Feel free to point out spelling and grammatical errors.


	3. Lancelot and Guinevere chapter 1

A/N: Here's the next chapter. As I said last time, I'll be following the show for as long as I can. It's got great material to work with.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_, but I do own the twist to the plot.

* * *

Two days passed since last meeting, a rather event filled two days. They'd seen the return of Merlin's and Arthur's former relationship, and everything seemed so much as it had before that Merlin believed Arthur just had a lot on his mind. What Morgana had said to convince Uther to free the prisoners really seemed to have affected Arthur too. Likely he had just needed the time to sort through the matter. That's what Merlin told himself, and he found himself quite willing to believe it.

In general things went well for the warlock. After an initial yelling, Gaius accepted Merlin's choice, he could still hear Gaius' words in his mind, granted he'd heard them the day before.

"YOU WHAT?" Gaius had yelled. Both seeress and warlock had looked nervously over at the door, hoping guards hadn't heard. Upon seeing their concern Gaius had acquiesced by lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, "Merlin do you know how reckless what was?"

"It's alright," Morgana had attempted to calm him down, "Uther won't find out."

"If you're not careful he will."

"We know," this Merlin had spoken, "we've been cautious, discussing magic only in the forest." That tidbit had done much to lessen the physician's anger.

Joining again, Morgana had commented, "I've got control of my power, strange things won't be happening around me anymore."

It had taken them a little more work, but they succeeded in the end. Gaius had even agreed to tutor Morgana in anatomy, as she expressed an interest in learning how to use her power to heal alone. As Merlin knew, healing spells for nonmagical ailments were easier with an understanding of anatomy, in fact, he rather liked the idea of having someone to study with. The lessons would give Morgana an excuse for being in Gaius' chambers, before she left Gaius had even given her several scrolls and books to study when she couldn't come for lessons.

Merlin refused to tell the Dragon any of this, knowing all to well how he would react.

Carrying a cross bow, and an arrow speckled target Merlin trotted down the stairs to where Arthur waited for him. "Where are they going?" He asked, spotting Morgana and Gwen preparing to ride off, even though he already knew.

Taking the crossbow Arthur replied, "Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave." Ever astute Merlin noted the slight sorrow in his voice; he knew who it was directed at. Likely Arthur wished he and Gwen where riding somewhere.

In general Morgana loved riding, but the purpose of today's ride damped the atmosphere. Normally she visited her father's grave on the day he died, this year, however, she made an impromptu trip. Her father had believed in Uther's hatred of magic strongly, thus she felt she owed it to him to tell him about her magic; even though he died eighteen years ago. In an attempt to hide her true feelings she spoke to Gwen, "You look troubled Gwen."

The maid laughed slightly, "I'm fine."

"You've been very secretive these days. I'm beginning to think there's a man involved." Both held secrets from the other, but only Morgana suspected it. While she couldn't blame her, Morgana didn't think Gwen's secret was life threatening.

Another half-laugh, "When do I ever get to meet any decent men?" The pair fell back into silence. Only the sound of horse hooves and birds filled the air.

The birds fell silent as warriors yelled and road down at them. In a panicked second Morgana thought of using her magic, but decided against it. She had fought before her power came out and survived, she would again. That said, last time she did have a sword and a plan of attack. Not to mention a semi-trained warlock who scarred the bandits off. Although neither she nor Gwen knew what to do, at least they didn't panic.

"My ladies you must follow me," The lead knight instructed the moment it became clear the knights and foot soldiers would lose. Both gasped when he fell over with an arrow sticking out of his back. Before they could urge their mounts into a gallop bandits pulled them down. Struggling Gwen freed herself, while a knight cut down the man holding Morgana. Now truly terrified and still unarmed, Morgana chose the only option available.

"Gwen, head for the pass." The long skirts kept them from running quickly, but they tried. As they headed up the hill more riders moved to intercept them, their way blocked Morgana spoke with all the confidence she could muster, "I warn you, I am Uther Pendragon's ward." A masked bandit dismounted and approached them, "he'll have your head if any harm comes to me."

The bandit pulled down the cloth covering his face, "I have no intention of harming you. You're much more valuable to me alive." In after thought he added, "Lady Morgana."

In the bandit camp they were given a tent, the privacy gave them a chance to plan their escape. This time Morgana silently vowed to use her magic if it became necessary, for Gwen's sake and her own, she would, even if it meant Gwen finding out. At the entrance of the tent Morgana and Gwen watched the bandit leader approach, "He's coming, you know what you must do?" she asked Gwen, looking back to see the maid nod quickly.

The bandit leader spoke first, "I trust you are comfortable."

"I demand to know where you're taking us." Holding an expression of complete disgust wasn't hard since she genuinely felt it.

Unfortunately the leader didn't appear fazed, "You'll find out soon enough. We have a long journey ahead of us, get some rest." He then smirked at her, which only raised her hatred of him.

Following him out she said, "I wish to bathe." That stopped him in his tracks. The leader turned to face her.

"You wish to bathe?" under other circumstances his confusion would have been amusing.

She nodded, looking down briefly, "I am the king's ward and accustomed to certain standards." He still looked baffled, so she explained, keeping the superior tone in place, "you may be content to smell like a pig, but I am not."

Though she loathed it, a lewd expression crossed his face briefly as he said, "The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe." He added the next bit with slightly more amusement, "who wants to help me guard her?" The men laughed gruffly, which only infuriated Morgana more, but she kept it hidden under a look of disgust and half controlled fear.

~()~()~()~()~()~

Back at Camelot Arthur reported Morgana's absence to Uther. "Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot and there's no sign of her anywhere." The prince didn't miss his father's fear for Morgana. If his father knew of his suspicion Arthur suspected the King would care regardless, he only hoped Morgana knew that too.

"Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking of her."

"I'll dispatch them immediately." Arthur promptly left the room, Merlin on his heels as always. Briefly he considered asking Merlin to search for her magically, but knew he dare not. He did not want to ruin their friendship or risk Merlin finding out that he knew, that he meant to use the bond to spy on Merlin and Morgana had been forgotten.

~()~()~()~()~()~

By the river's edge Morgana carried out the next part of her plan. Her cloak lay on the ground as the bandit leader and one of his men watched her begin undressing. A glance over told her the bandit's grip on Gwen had loosened slightly, now he only had to let go.

"You may find the water a bit icy."

She sneered at him, "I'm sure I'll manage." Reservedly, she began undoing the flimsy blue top layer, "If you were any kind of gentle man you'd give me some privacy."

"Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentle man." He took a step towards her, "get on with it." He laughed at her in anticipation. Oh, how she deeply wanted to blast him with a fire spell. Four days ago Merlin showed her how one word could to different things; it all depended on the caster's intent. The only problem was Gwen would get caught in it as well. Unlike Merlin, she did not have a high enough level of control to risk it.

Slowly she let the blue cover drop to the ground. As she began pulling up the purple over-dress both bandits' stepped forward. The one holding Gwen led her go, a brief nod to Morgana and she moved into position for the next part. The purple over dress on her arms, she feigned fear and disconcertion, "You could at least turn your backs."

The bandit leader raised his eyebrows, "So you can make a run for it? You think I'm that stupid?"

All her anger showed on her face, "I think you're very stupid," she spat as Gwen reached and pulled his blade free. Simultaneously Morgana slugged him across the face. Gwen promptly tossed her the blade, which she used to kill the other bandit and set the leader on his heels. "Run!" she commanded the moment Gwen stood behind her. The pair of women fled as if the hounds of hell bounded on their tracks. Even though bandit's followed, the distance between them increased. Until Gwen fell and hurt her ankle.

"Oh Gwen," Morgana hurried to her side, "Put you arm around my shoulder."

"No, no Morgana, we'll never out run them. You must go on without me."

By the Old Religion Morgana wished Merlin had begun teaching her healing spells! With them she could heal Gwen and they'd both escape. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Morgana go please." Through the trees Morgana saw a masked bandit approaching; all thoughts of magic flew from her head. "You must get help." That did it for Morgana, her friend's pleading tone made the decision for her.

With no better option, Morgana handed her the sword, "Take this."

"GO!" Gwen urged her, and Morgana fled, briefly looking desperately at her friend. Unknown to the fleeing noblewoman Gwen hid behind a tree and waited for the bandit to catch up to her. Sword raised she stood there quietly, taking a swing the moment he came close enough. A direct hit and he died on her blade. More came behind him, but Gwen didn't run or hide, she loyally fought to give her friend time to escape.

In the distance Morgana stopped at the man's dying screams. For a split second she considered running back to help, but Gwen's last words to her urged her to run again. All thoughts of her earlier vow long since vanished.

Not far off Arthur, Merlin and a few knights arrived at the ambush sight. Without hesitation Arthur swung of his horse, "Check to see it anyone's alive." Behind him Merlin followed in suit as a knight held their horses' reigns. Yanking a blade from the ground he inspected it. His voice full of disgust, "Mercian craftsmanship," he threw the blade back down.

"Arthur," Merlin had noticed something he hadn't. The servant walked over to a fallen knight a removed a letter pinned to the knight's back. He read if quickly, "it's a ransom note," he turned his head to face Arthur, "they've taken Morgana hostage."

Arthur tensed at a slight sound. Something sent his nerves on edge, blade in hand he moved up a near bank, "try and sweep up this bank." He ordered hurriedly. Little did any of them know Morgana and Gwen took the same path only a few hours before. The men crept through the forest, following the slight sounds a head of them. Still not making a sound, Arthur took a crossbow from a knight and prepared to jump out at their quarry. A few strides forward and he hid behind a tree, waiting for the chance to strike. The quarry moved closer, until Arthur swung out, crossbow leveled and ready to fire. He stopped the moment he realized who it was.

A teary-eyed and slightly injured Morgana stood before him in only her white under-dress.

That she was safe allowed an unusual, but heart felt, question to slip out, "where's Guinevere?" Eyes full of sorrow, Morgana just shook her head slowly. Internally this drove home the idea that Arthur either miss heard or had dreamed the conversation between Merlin and Morgana. Otherwise, why would have Morgana left her best friend behind? He conveniently ignored the idea that Morgana might not know enough spells to have helped Gwen.

Far off the bandit leader ordered Gwen to wear Morgana's clothing and impersonate her.

"It's such a relief to see you safe." Uther spoke and stood to greet Morgana. Hand on the side of her head, "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

Genuinely touched by his concern, "the bandit's still have Gwen." Maid or not, Gwen was her friend and she had to try talking Uther into rescuing her.

"I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border." Arthur told him, moving to stand beside them.

Surprised, Uther asked, "Hengist?"

"You must send a rescue party." She pleaded.

To Morgana's ire, Uther belittled her concern, "If Hengist is holding her it would take a small army to rescue your maid."

Disbelief in her eyes Morgana protested, "You can't abandon her!"

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?"

"As many as it takes!" Her own inability to do anything and Uther's unwillingness fed the flame of her anger. All the same, she next spoke in a more reasonable tone, "Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life."

"She did so willingly and she will be honored for it." Uther let her go and returned to his chair.

Now her outrage began to show; she hurried forward, grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, "I don't want her honored, I want her rescued." With his attention back, she held back the emotion and pleaded, "She's more than just my maid, she's my friend." All her grief and anguish shown in her eyes, she hoped against hope he would send the party.

In his kindest voice, "A servant is no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already." How could he deny her request? Why couldn't he take the chance Gwen still lived? Perhaps she's managed to escape and now hid in the forest, lost and alone. He had to take the chance!

"No," she said in denial and freed herself from his grasp, "we cannot give up hope!" her voice filled with desperation. Looking for an ally she turned to Arthur, "Arthur, I'm begging you," she truly was, "you have to do something."

"My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that?" This time she didn't hold back, "How can you live with yourselves?" Gaius led her away, "all of you!" Outside she shrugged of Gaius' hands and fled to her room.

She couldn't give up like this. Leaning against her door Morgana tried to calm herself but didn't succeed. In the corner a vase burst apart, the fragments scattering everywhere. Why hadn't Merlin taught her healing spells or better control sooner? He'd been afraid of his mentor, that's way. Only, that was a bit unfair on her part. To properly learn magic took time, and she still didn't fully know the old tongue.

No, Merlin did not deserve her wrath, Uther did and so did Arthur. That damned coward of a prince! He lacked a backbone or the will to do things of his own volition! If anyone deserved yelling at, he did.

Whipping around Morgana marched to Arthur's quarters, where she would give him the tongue lashing he deserved. Oh, he would know the full extent of her wrath!

* * *

A/N: I know, it's longer than the last chapter. As always please review, they make my muse happy. There's been a few slightly changes since the first time I posted this. I hope it still works.


	4. Lancelot and Guinevere chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. But school started up fast. Be warned, the chapter hasn't been edited for grammer or spelling yet.

Disclaimer: See previus chapter.

* * *

Outside the throne room, Arthur pulled Merlin aside, "go pack some medicines, we don't know how badly Gwen might be hurt." The warlock needed no further prompting, and Arthur silently thanked their brotherly relationship. When Merlin left, by all appearances on an errand, Arthur made his way to his room. Mentally he prepared himself for the lecture coming from Morgana, he hoped she would work it out before she began snapping at him. All records of such fights were not in his favor unfortunately.

~()~()~()~()~()~

Servants ducked out of the way as Lady Morgana swept past, they knew of her infamous temper very well. When she got mad only Arthur or Gwen could calm her down. As the latter currently lay in the hands of bandits, and the former hid in his room, no one counted on her calming down for a while.

Physically throwing the doors open, Morgana stormed into Arthur's room. "How can you be so heartless? Gwen is the most kind, loyal person you could ever meet, and she's been more than a friend to _all_ of us, and you would leave her at the mercy of those animals!" The flustered words rattled off her tongue before she took a look at the room.

"Morgana…"

No, he would not interrupt her! She would not listen to his placating words! The level of disgust in her voice rose, "Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?"

"Morgana…"

Again he tried to interrupt her, again she cut him off. His tone was really beginning to eat at her, "I knew you were many things Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward!" Numerous insults came to mind that she planned to use next, each worse than the last. Perhaps she could batter him in to rescuing Gwen. It worked with the Afanc, not to mention whenever she wanted something to go her way, it would work again.

"Morgana." This he said with more force, clearly irritated with her. Good, she thought, a little more work and he'd go after Gwen. "Perhaps if you stopped shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing." That shut her up. To emphasize his point Arthur tossed the flap over his saddle bag.

When she found her voice again, "You're going after Gwen." She felt horrible for suspecting otherwise.

"Of course I'm going after her, what do you take me for?" To that she decided not to reply, as the answer clearly lay in her angry words from earlier. Not that she would mention it, it was a rhetorical question after all. "I Couldn't disagree with father in public," he slung the bags over his shoulder and left her standing there.

"Arthur?" she asked, voice shaking. He turned to look at her, "bring her home." With a reassuring nod, he left her standing there. Now both her friends and the man she loved like a brother would all be in danger. If she did not know about Merlin, she would have asked to accompany them. Knowing about the warlock had really eased her worries for Arthur, plus if she went Arthur might become overly concerned about her safety, that and Uther would throw larger fit than if Arthur went alone. Besides, though she would never say it out loud, Arthur had a calmer head that she did, a gift from his mother she supposed.

~()~()~()~()~()~

On the other end of the castle Merlin trotted down the stairs to his room, pack over his back. In the main room he found Gaius waiting of him. Of course the old man knew what they were planning.

"I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen."

"Gaius, don't even think about telling me not to go," he understood how much Gaius cared for him, but a friend in need mattered more. "There's nothing you can say that will stop me." That he'd gone behind Gaius briefly to help Morgana with her magic certainly proved that point. Even so, Gaius knew Merlin's trust in his advice never wavered.

"I wasn't going to try and stop you Merlin," clearly right then the old physician expected as much, "all I ask is that you come back safely too." Briefly closing his eyes in understanding he hugged his father figure. They parted; Merlin nodded firmly with a small smile and left.

Halfway across the castle a soft voice called "Merlin" as he walked by, the speaker hid in a shadowed alcove.

He knew who it was and approached, "Morgana?"

The noble woman moved into the light, he could see the tear stains on her checks. A strange desire urged him to wipe them away, to gather himself Merlin looked away for a second. "Promise me one thing."

The same desire spoke before his mind could, "anything." In retrospect, he would have said that anyhow.

A slight smile on her part sent his stomach into flip-flops. Within the safety of his mind Merlin wondered why he reacted so strangely. None of it made sense; she was his friend after all. "Merlin," the way she said his name seemed to imply something, by the Old Religion, what was he reading in to this? "Rescue Gwen by any means necessary."

"Morgana, there's no need for me to promise. I already intended to." The seeress visibly relaxed at that. For a moment she looked uncertain, like she wanted to say something more. For a moment he wanted to hold her close. For a moment he saw she wanted him to. Unfortunately the moment shattered when the clamp of booted feet echoed down the hall. Morgana vanished into her alcove and Merlin down the hall. The patrol had seen neither seeress nor warlock, but they nearly had.

~()~()~()~()~()~

For some reason starting a quest always seemed the hardest part; especially when a Crown Prince wanted to sneak out of his own castle. Were it not for Arthur's rank they could have left during daylight, but oh no, Merlin thought, Arthur just had to make this difficult by being himself. Then again even if Arthur wasn't Crown Prince, he would likely be stuck secretly departing the castle with someone else. On night like tonight, his destiny just seemed annoyingly inconvenient. Merlin crouched behind Arthur as he watched the guards. In all likelihood he would have to distract the guards.

"I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards." Just as he figured, at least he could use magic once Arthur left.

"Well how do I do that?"

"I don't know; do I have to think of everything?"

Yes, Merlin thought humorously.

Well, now he had a problem. Blowing out a heavy sigh he looked for something to use. The large collection of conveniently placed barrels over to the side offered the perfect solution.

"_Bihne toveone_," one of barrels rolled towards the guards.

Curious and concerned the guards moved to inspect it, one going so far as to lower his halberd at it. The moment it rolled close enough Merlin bid it to stop again. Now both walked towards, halberds lowered.

"_Arisia_." The guards jumped back as the barrel righted itself. Merlin found their reactions highly amusing. Perhaps he would do this every so often, just to practice. The grin faded when he thought of the tongue lashing he would receive from Gaius if he did, and if the physician found out. As they approached again, Merlin muttered '_swife_', intending for the barrel to roll down the drawbridge. No such luck, all the barrels rolled instead and knocked the first one over, and the Guards out in a clatter of metal. Surprisingly, the clatter failed to draw the attention of other guards.

"What did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out." Arthur protested as he came along with the horses.

Merlin, on the other hand, had been smiling slightly at his handy work. "There's no pleasing you sometimes." The smile faded as he shook his head slightly at Arthur. The prince gave him a look that implied he thought Merlin crazy. Which was nothing new; he got that look nearly twice a day.

~()~()~()~()~()~

For Guinevere he'd ride day and night. Arthur loved her so deeply he knew that, if given the opportunity, he would gladly die for her. If Merlin did not die in his stead that was; he found Merlin's loyalty surprising at times, and he wanted to know why. Merlin practiced magic, yet lived and worked in the heart of anti-magic sentiments. Why? As much as he wanted to know, he could not ask. Perhaps when they rescued Guinevere he would. Perhaps he wouldn't, until he had her back he would say nothing. Likely he would never say anything, he realized then that he while trusted Merlin, Guinevere mattered even more. Silently he vowed to ask when he came to the throne. A day that hopefully lay in the very distant future.

Behind him he heard a horse whinny and a thud. Arthur reigned in his mount and turned about, his spoke with an annoyed tone, "what are you doing Merlin?" Then again times like this made him question where or not Merlin had magic at all, surely a warlock could say awake and not fall off his horse. Then again, warlock or not, he was still Merlin.

The servant lay on the ground and looked up at him, "I must have fallen asleep." He didn't move, "Uh, I'm exhausted." Arthur rode over to him. He muttered something or another as Arthur uncorked his canteen and dumped water on him. The water hitting his face woke the warlock instantly.

"Thank you, I feel so much better." He clearly was as the old sarcasm reappeared.

Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur was in no mood for jokes, "Guinevere's life is at stake, we cannot afford to waste a second." Leaving Merlin there he turned his horse and continued riding. A grumbling servant followed on foot until his horse was caught and calmed. They rode on until sunrise. To rest the horses and keep Merlin from falling out of the saddle again Arthur permitted a short break. "We'll rest here for a few hours."

"Sleep sounds lovely." Merlin nearly fell from his horse, unpacked his blanket and settled against a tree. "What about you?"

By the horses Arthur unstrapped his own blanket, "go to sleep." The prince knew he'd find little sleep that morning. Until Guinevere returned to Camelot safe and sound he knew he would find sleep in short supply.

Close to four hours later Arthur decided to stop brooding and get a move on. Looking over at Merlin he wondered if the boy did anything but sleep.

"Merlin," the snoozing servant didn't move. Briefly he wondered how Merlin could sleep so soundly knowing Gwen was in trouble, so once again he poured water on the servant's head. The method worked once, and did exemplary well again. Of course he protested; while half-awake attempting to find the source and knock it away. Arthur returned to his horse and Merlin's mind cleared.

"How long was I asleep for?"

Any sleep was to long for Arthur, but he couldn't say that, "Long enough."

"Did you get some rest?" After nearly two years in his company Arthur knew that question would come. He also knew that if he didn't answer honestly, Merlin wouldn't believe him and then spend the rest of the day pestering him. Some days the idiot servant felt more like an annoying little brother. Or a nat that insisted on bugging him, he mentally amended.

Of course if he answered honestly Merlin would bug him about his health instead. All the same, he replied, "Couldn't sleep."

"I've never seen you like this about anyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen; you really care about her don't you." Damn it, Arthur thought, did the idiot have to hit the nail of the head at times like this?

"What I care about is not wasting anymore time talking." Even to him the excuse sounded lame, but he was Crown Prince and if need be he could order Merlin to shut up, "let's get moving." Not that ordering him to shut up did any good for very long.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so it's not as long as the last one, but a good deal of episode at this point is Lance/Gwen scenes, so I don't use them. As you can tell I'm experimenting with a Merlin/Morgana relationship, it may or may not go anywhere. I hope to update in a week's time, and as always please review.


End file.
